Holy Panties
by 65InuyKaglover620
Summary: Just a simple one-shot about a little moment between InuYasha and Kagome. Of course I own nothing, and make no money from this. Just simple fun.


It was a cold winter morning in the Taisho hut. Both InuYasha and Kagome hated to leave the warm futon they were cuddling in. However when duty calls, no one can resist their bodily functions. So with InuYasha gone, Kagome decided she might as well start the tea and breakfast. As much as Kagome loved this era in the warm months, the cold months were no fun. It was on these days she wished for modern plumbing too. The cold forest was no place to releave yourself when the snow touched your butt.

So after sliding on a heavier kimono Kagome went to start breakfast. And as she stirred the hot water in the pot over the fire pit. Inuyasha came into the hut with some wood to feed the fire. They both smiled at each other as they continued what they were doing. Still neither one couldn't help but glace at each other, and when Kagome looked up into her husband's golden eyes she forgot what she was doing. One of her fingers made contact with the hot pot burning it a little. "Ouch!" She yelped, pulling hand away shaking it. In a flash InuYasha snatched up her hand and put her burnt finger in his mouth, before getting some cool water from the water bucket.

"You need to be more careful Kagome, what were you thinking?" InuYasha asked, still holding her hand in the bucket.

It seemed a little funny to her seeing InuYasha fussing over her, usually it was her tending to his wounds. Kagome soon found herself blushing at the thought of him being so sweet. I'm sorry InuYasha, I guess I just got lost in your golden eyes, that's all."

Now even he was blushing from her comment. Carefully he removed her hand from the cool water, he then pulled a dry cloth from inside his robe. And with tender care he dried her hand. "Yeah well, you're fingers are beautiful and I'd like you to be careful with them too. Someday they'll hold our little girl. InuYasha said, as he smiled and kissed her lips.

It surprised her hearing him say about having a little girl, but she left it go. After all right now her mind was on him. "Yeah well, I love your soft lips InuYasha. Even though you do have a dirty mouth at times." She started giggling at his confused look.

"Keh, I have a clean mouth wench." Kagome started laughing harder at his word, wench. "Okay spill what the hell is so funny, Kagome?" InuYasha was getting angry now. With a clawed hand on each of her shoulders he asked again. "Spill, why are you laughing so hard?"

Her laughter calmed down and she explained. "I'm laughing because a dirty mouth means you say bad words or swear. So since you use bad words you have a dirty mouth."

He rolled his golden eyes and crossed his arms. "Seriously, you actually believe my swear words make my mouth dirty? I really don't get how that even works?" His head was now turned much like a small puppy trying to understand his master's command. This really made Kagome blush, his super cuteness was becoming to much for her.

"I'm sorry InuYasha, let's just eat before the food gets cold. I know I'm still not very good at cooking yet, but I'll keep trying my best." Her happiness started to fade in that moment and he could tell there was something bothering her.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Even his tone of voice had turned to concern. "If I said something wrong I'm sorry." InuYasha went and embraced her from behind and kissed her neck. "You seem so sad right now, are you thinking about your mom and Souta?"

She smiles and leaned back into his embrace, sighing. "Some times I do, but not right now. No right now I just feel out of place. Sure I cooked while we hunted for the jewel shards, but I also know you hated my cooking. I just wish I was better at things for you, you deserve a good woman who can cook you tasty meals. Not my crappy cooking that's either burnt, or cold." In one quick motion InuYasha had scooped her up into his arms and moved her away from the fire pit. To her surprise he had placed her on the bed mat, since she put the futon away. "InuYasha?"

His lips then claimed her's in a very passionate kiss, as his clawed hands carefully glided through her dark raven hair. Once he felt her relax into the kiss he released her lips and gazed into her brown eyes. "You just shut up about what I deserve woman, I could never give you all you deserve. You gave up a life where things are so easy, only to come here and live with me. A half breed with nothing but the clothes on his back, no I'm the one who needs to give you what you deserve."

Pressing her index finger to his lips to stop his talk of what she deserved, Kagome then wrapped her other arm around his neck. "I have what I want right here, your golden eyes are worth more to me than gold itself." The finger that was on his lips reached for a lock of his white hair. "Your hair is so soft, it's like laying wrapped up in my old sheets back home. You see InuYasha I have all I want, just by being here with you. Other than my mom, Souta, and grandpa everything else was just stuff. You are my future InuYasha, and never think I don't want or deserve you."

His heart felt like it was ready to explode with pure joy when she told him how she felt. No one else knew of the life Kagome left behind, after all he was the only one who could pass through the well. Of course now it was sealed for good, which meant no visiting her real family. "Thank you, Kagome." He told her as he leaned down to kiss her lips once more. This time the passion grew and before they knew it their bodies were begging for more, until clothes were being ripped and thrown from their bodies. Hands were touching every inch, and when InuYasha went for her panties she stopped him.

"InuYasha, what are you doing?" Her voice was louder then she wanted, but seeing him with her last pair of silk panties with lace along the top in his month worried her.

"What, I'm just taking off your panties. It's not like I'm slicing them off. Keh, I learned my lesson after the last pair got ripped. My damn head hurt for a week from all those damn sit commands."

Kagome was bitting her bottom lip trying to think of a way to save her last pair of panties. "Still with your teeth? InuYasha, I swear if you put fang holes my panties I'll sit you so far!"

"Relax Kagome, I won't destroy them this time. I promise I'll be very careful. "He gave her a smirk and licked his lips, like a hungry dog staring at a bone.

Kagome gave a heavy sigh! "Okay fine, but if you damage them I'll damage you." With a grin InuYasha started pulling off her lace panties with his teeth. Kagome had to admit this was turning her on even more. And soon she forgot all about her prized panties.

With her panties now gone InuYasha licked her inner thighs making her moan out his name. Her nail dug into the thick mat on the wooden hut floor as his tongue worked closer to her folds. Her legs started to shake from his gentle teasing and when he finally reached her tender folds, her back arched and her breath came out in a gasp. The feeling of InuYasha's tongue sliding over her entrance was like silk over her skin and when he would nip her clit, she saw stars from the pleasure. "Inu...Yasha..., I can't..." It was music to his doggy ears when she begged like this and it made him even more hungry.

He moved away from his spot between her legs and went to her lips, claiming them with a great need. When the time came for air he simple gazed into her loving and just as hungry eyes. "Damn you woman, always making me Ccraaazzy." InuYasha almost jumped out of his skin when he felt her hand squeeze his chestnuts. "Damn you're getting bold wench." Though deep down he was enjoying her wild side.

"Well it's only fair I have fun to InuYasha. Besides it's my turn to make you shiver puppy!" Reaching up Kagome rub one of his ears between her index finger and thumb. "And then the next thing I'll enjoy is these cute doggy ears, I know they want some attention too dear." He gulped when she started to lick her lips and once again squeezed his family jewels. Still he was enjoying the fact that she was giving him this new kind of attention.

Both were now lost in pure passion and the love making was growing intense when Kagome happened to notice something. There laid her pink silk panties with two small fang holes. Without thinking about the position they were now in, Kagome yelled. "INUYASHA! You put fang holes in my panties!"

"Oh no, please Kagome don't."

"SIT!"

However this would be one sit neither one would ever forget. The impact of the sit had brought him down right on top of her and while he was about to thrust into her doggy style. And even though he tried avoid squishing her under him, he couldn't pull out in time. So when he went down his cock went even deeper hitting her core hard. Kagome moaned loudly from the hard impact, after all it did hurt like hell. Still the feeling caused her juicies to flow over his hard member. Which caused InuYasha to release his seed. And there they laid till the beads released him, of course for InuYasha the feeling of being so deep inside her made him want to start all over again. However now was not going to be the time for round two.

The End!

I think 😉


End file.
